dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nabonidus
Nabonidus is the Nightmare responsible for keeping the Nightmares a secret. He is also in charge of the activities involving the Dark Dreamkeepers. Appearance Nabonidus appears as a seemingly tall individual, wearing a long white-silverish robe with a mantle with three pointed plates on both sides. His natural skin color is black while having white-blank eyes, and what appears to be hair that grows straight upward at a slight angle. It's possible though his height is a result of his powers (possibly levitation) as when he was seen sitting, over half of his robe was laid out on the stairs. Rarely the inside of his robe is seen and from one instance he had a skinny build while being covered in cloth wrappings. He is so far to only have one organic arm, that being his left, and may lack a torso which may explain his short stature when sitting. Nabonidus also has the ability to assume the form of a Dreamkeeper, in which he mostly uses to disguise himself as a politician running against Viscount Calah. His is that of an adult feline-looking Dreamkeeper with mostly black fur, with a line of white fur that starts from his nose before stretching a little toward the top of his head before splitting on the backside of his head, the same white-blank eyes as his normal form and ears facing sideways pointing slightly down. He was seen wearing a casual tuxedo with a yellow tie and white shirt. He also seems to lack a tail that nearly every Dreamkeeper has. Personality Nabonidus has been shown to be an authoritative figure, given his connections with both Tinsel and Wisp and how they take orders. While next to nothing is known about his exact relationship with Lord Void and other Nightmares, based on a passing statement during Void's awakening and a later sneak peek into Volume 3's first chapter, Nabonidus does not seem popular among the Nightmares at large. He has shown himself shrewd and calculating, and displays a skill for using emotions in the most effective manner: As seen in his exploitation of Tinsel's vanity by leaving an "unsightly blemish" on her breast, as punishment for her unauthorized dispatch of a highly-valued assassin known as the Mokoi. History Past Most of Nabonidus' past is shrouded in mystery. According to legend, he was one of the ancient rulers of the world who was banished and sealed away in what was thought to be the Lost Archives, only to eventually escape. Regardless of whether or not he is the same one from the legend, he would eventually replace Arazu as the would-be leader of the Nightmares. Prelude His earliest known action within the current time-frame was his involvement with Tinsel Nanaja, who in her late teens had come in contact with him. Given the implications in the graphic novel series that she was tasked in watching and controlling Viscount Calah, this was the first step into his future goal of eventually taking control of the city by using her lust for power to ensure that. Volume 1 Chapter 3 After the death of Paige, Randy apprehended Mace, accusing him of murdering her whilst the other orphans began to gather. Nabonidus, who was in disguise as a young Dreamkeeper, watched as Mace escaped his captor and fled the scene. Volume 2 Chapter 4 After Randy and Wisp had searched for Mace and Whip at one of their hideouts, Nabonidus appeared to address Wisp and her recent failures. Instead of deciding to destroy her, he decided to grant her a chance at redemption by giving her a task to perform. Randy piped in by saying that Wisp's plan to capture Mace was all his idea. After some consideration and seeing a rare power within Randy, Nabonidus decreed that Randy would serve him. Ordering Randy to tell no one of what he had seen, Nabonidus vanishes, taking Wisp with him. Chapter 6 As Tinsel sprawls herself across Viscount Calah's desk to await his arrival, Nabonidus suddenly appears from the ceiling. Using his teleportation, he sends Tinsel and himself to Bralgu. There, he reveals that he was aware of Tinsel's recent acts of betrayal; such as sabotaging Wisp's plan to kidnap Mace at the orphanage and sending the Mokoi to track down Lilith and Namah after they had escaped her attempted murder. After Nabonidus quipped that he would slaughter Tinsel if it weren't for Void's return, she brushed off the threat and accusations. Nabonidus would then go on to comment Tinsel on her flawless beauty. After she said that no one could appreciate her beauty, Nabonidus then went on to claim that they couldn't due to her 'unsightly little blemish'. After declaring that he would not remove it until she had impressed him somehow, Nabonidus returned Tinsel to the Viscount's office, where she would find, to her horror, a black blemish on her right breast. Volume 3 Chapter 7 Deep within Bralgu, Nabonidus and Lord Void were having a personal battle with each other above a ziggurat, while the Nightmare masses watched from a distance. As the battle raged on, a gargantuan explosion consumed the landscape, kicking up a wave of smoke that filled the air. As the smoke cleared, Nabonidus appeared unscathed. Among the bodies of Nightmares who summoned their powers in anger, Nabonidus spotted Scuttler hiding. Scuttler then ran away in fear, hiding around a corner and cackling, thinking he had escaped. Nabonidus simply walked up to Scuttler, who continued to panic and jumped into a hole in a wall, leading to his laboratory. As Nabonidus appears in the lab, he questions how Scuttler managed to find Jeneviv when he had secured the twin sisters in a chamber only he knew about. When Nabonidus revealed that Void had survived his recent battle, Scuttler lets out a scream of command as a swarm of Sandmen jumped down from the ceiling to attack Nabonidus. He simply raises an energy shield that destroyed the Sandmen as they touched it, continuing to claim that he and Void had come to a truce due to their battle being a stalemate and once he had taken control of the world, he would 'see to it that there is an eternity of use' for Scuttler. Finishing his statement, Nabonidus teleports out of the lab. Later on, he is seen sitting in a throne overlooking a flat, desolate land. Speaking with him was Tendril, who Nabonidus assigns to kill Lilith and Namah in the Sabbaton Towers. Volume 4 Chapter 10 While Tinsel is meeting with Viscount Calah's campaign staff to discuss how his re-election campaign should appeal to the people, candidate Naresh arrives. He requests that Tinsel dismiss the staff so they could discuss business. When Tinsel and Naresh are alone, Naresh revealed himself to be Nabonidus in disguise. After being slightly surprised, Tinsel recovers and suspects that Nabonidus wants Calah's re-election chances to be destroyed. Instead, Nabonidus orders Tinsel to track down Calah's daughters in the caves below Sabbaton. When Nabonidus declares that Tinsel would be acting as bait, he teleports himself and Tinsel down into the caves. As Nabonidus says that he wants Tinsel to be captured to learn more of the Troika's strength, she refuses, but a quick threat to her face changes her mind instantly. After giving Tinsel a bit of moral support as she proceeded into the caves, Nabonidus teleports away. Power and Abilities Unknown "Power": It is currently unknown what sort of Power is or what type it would embody. From what has been seen Nabonidus has shown to be capable of multiple abilities, including being able to cause blemish to form on one of Tinsel's breast, as a sort of punishment for her actions. *'Spectral Projection': Nabonidus has been shown to be capable of creating spectral images and even what would be like parts of his body (such as an arm or hand) which tend to appear with a light-tint of purple, though can appear with other colors. These also seem to be solid enough to function like the real thing, such as his spectral hand causing Tinsel to have a blemish on her breast just by touching her. *'Teleportation': One common ability that may come from his Power is being able to teleport himself or other individuals anywhere he wants; and he is not limited to within the boundaries of Bralgu, for he can very easily teleport inside Sabbaton Towers undetected. *'Transformation': Nabonidus has been shown to take on a disguise as a male Dreamkeeper, allowing him to infiltrate Dreamkeeper society without any shred of suspicion. So far, he has appeared as a boy at Grunn's Orphanage and an adult politician in Sabbaton Towers. *'Force Field': Nabonidus can generate a massive spherical force field around his body which is capable of causing anything that comes into contact with it to slowly decay. He first used this ability to fend off a horde of Sandman Nightmare that Scuttler tried attacking him with. Immense Power Intensity: Nabonidus has displayed a level of power that seems on par with Void. While he was meeting with Void, the other Nightmares believed he would be eliminated, especially when a massive shockwave occurred that left many to actually believe it, only for it to turn out he and Void came to a temporary understanding; all while coming out unscathed and unfaltered by his superior. Trivia *While his abilities are still firmly unknown, while exercising them, a spherical distortion appears above his head - Very similar to the halo that appears while a dreamkeeper's Power is active. This has lead some to theorize on Nabonidus perhaps having traits of a dreamkeeper, and therein making him the target of other Nightmares's ire. However, despite any resemblence between this trait and the halos of dreamkeepers, at this stage, this falls largely into speculation. *Historically, Nabonidus was the last king of the Neo-Babylonian Empire. While it is too early to draw many parallels, the apparent lack of favor that most Nightmares hold for the Nabonidus of DreamKeepers is not unlike the historical Nabonidus's unpopularity for factors including anomalous religious principles; which led to his image being tainted and embellished to an unknown degree. Quotes References Navigation Category:Nightmares Category:Characters Category:Males